


【冷战组】在列宁格勒的夜晚

by Jessieeee_zhang



Category: America/Russia(Hetalia), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessieeee_zhang/pseuds/Jessieeee_zhang
Summary: 冷战组国设。攻受为米露(苏)。R18预警。一辆车+部分剧情。





	【冷战组】在列宁格勒的夜晚

阿尔弗雷德讨厌伊万，并敬业地把这种厌恶带到国际政治的每一个场合，时间长了，“憎恨”成了理所应当的事情，就像伊万曾经的上司赫鲁晓夫在演讲中公开威胁的“我们将埋葬你”一样，大大小小的西方国家跟着他和里根总统的脚步，以“邪恶帝国”称呼白令海峡对面那个冰雪覆盖的红色国度。

“你有多恨他，就有多爱他。”弗朗西斯每遇见这种情况，总摆出自封的“欧罗巴第一初恋”的架子，语重心长教育阵营当家的两百岁小鬼。

“爱他？让苏维埃蠢熊和他的共产主义一起卷进历史尘埃吧！”阿尔弗雷德冷冷勾唇，面上虽一副不饶人的气势，身体本能却很自觉地接下了弗朗西斯抛来的瓶子。一瓶伏特加。

“你不觉得布拉金斯基先生最近不太对劲吗？”弗朗西斯赶在阿尔弗雷德发火前及时开口，“去完峰会回来，你应该最清楚不过。”

“他要是对劲就怪了。”阿尔弗雷德压下嘴角，修长指节轻轻敲打着光滑平整的桌面，“事实摆在眼前，莫斯科在与华盛顿的交手中占了下风，伊万和他的上司一样，不得不向自由的美利坚低下头颅。”一语落毕，炯炯有神的蓝色眼睛扫过视野旁侧矗立的星条旗。

“东欧是闹腾的厉害，”弗朗西斯附和着颔首，“匈牙利和柏林这一出好戏，让冬妮娅小姐的家里也乱成一团。人心散尽，只怕再等一等，娜塔莉娅小姐也要离开布拉金斯基先生了。”

“……在苦难危急时刻选择加入联盟的国家走掉了，苏联又算什么苏联呢？”阿尔弗雷德沉默良久，用难得平静的语气说出这一番话。

弗朗西斯一愣。冷战以来第一次，西方自由世界意识到这样的可能性——那个他们惧怕了大半个世纪的苏维埃联盟，也许将不复存在。

助手推门进来的时候被房间里冷至冰点的气氛吓了一跳，微微吞咽口水，对上阿尔弗雷德复杂的目光，男人才开始说话：“琼斯先生，您的航班订好了。”

阿尔弗雷德点头不语，一侧弗朗西斯一脸“看出了什么”的表情，跟着抿了抿唇。

列宁格勒的晚风刺骨凉寒，阿尔弗雷德有些意外自己好不容易找到伊万的时候，北极熊表现得异常温顺而淡漠。……是暴风雨来临前的平静？北美青年深吸一口气，整整笔挺西装上些微的褶皱，踩着锃亮的皮鞋一步步走过去，在石板路上发出细弱清脆的响动。

“伊……万尼亚。”

伊万·布拉金斯基听见声音，微微抬起脑袋，深蓝色的军装紧紧贴在身上，描绘着若隐若现的人体线条，让阿尔弗雷德不由自主加快了心跳。

“小鬼。”一声咳嗽之后，伊万环着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈吻上了他的嘴唇，在出乎意料毫无防备的情况下，露出犬齿轻轻咬了咬男人的舌尖。阿尔弗雷德怔了足足两三秒才反应过来，扣着伊万的脑袋狠狠反吻了回去，所有炽热的、侵略的、张扬的情感都在这一刻发泄了出来，直到斯拉夫人被自己摁得有些发疼，尝试合嘴抗议的时候，阿尔弗雷德才略微松了松口。

美利坚和苏维埃的吻一贯如此，正如他们之间说不清道不明的恨与爱，糅合着战火纷飞的辛辣与海峡相对的冷漠。阿尔弗雷德享受把比自己略高一点的伊万搂在怀里的感觉，享受他们登顶极乐之时斯拉夫人难以抑制的小声呻吟；他把这当成霸主强者应有的情绪，却不知道那颗被他发誓要尘封起来的心脏，正随着伊万任何细微的举动而颤动着。

夜幕渐深，他们找到附近一家装潢古典略显陈旧的旅店，睡觉，兼做爱。

木板床看来格外脆弱，承受着两个成年男子的重量，“咿咿”抱怨了两声。阿尔弗雷德却一刻也等不急了，略显粗暴地解下伊万军装的衣纽，又掰开腰间泛光的金属扣，干脆利落地抽走了男人的皮带。“万尼亚……”他一遍遍呼唤这样亲昵的称谓，按住那人微微颤抖的身体便开始攻城略地。

伊万忽轻忽重的喘息声为一场性事增添了几分情色，被阿尔弗雷德触碰到下体某个位置时，几乎本能地皱了皱眉头。——禁欲让这具身体变得格外敏感，也直到那时候，他才后知后觉地意识到，自己生涩的后穴竟那样渴望阿尔弗雷德的接近。

“你的上司找过我了……”伊万死咬嘴唇克制自己不发出多余的呻吟，双手却不由自主地攀上了美利坚青年因兴奋而格外坚挺健壮的背脊。

“呼，该死……”阿尔弗雷德低哼一声，惩罚性地往润滑草率扩张后的小穴里捅进了两根手指，“你就不能抓轻一点？”

伊万一眯眼睛，愈加狠戾地刮了刮阿尔弗雷德赤裸的后背，几乎瞬间遭受到后面更加暴虐地摧残。“你……！”伊万重重瞪了他一眼，“就不能听我好好讲话？！”

“先做再说。”阿尔弗雷德边回边撤出了自己沾满淫液的手指，取而代之把下半身胀大可观的性器对准了伊万的穴口。

“小鬼你要敢乱来，我……”打断伊万一番言语的是阿尔弗雷德一下接一下的猛烈撞击，兴起的美利坚青年微一扬唇角，狠狠掰开身下男人白皙的双腿，力道之大，硬生生在伊万的大腿根处留下了点点红印。

“真该让别人看看苏维埃如此浪荡的模样，”阿尔弗雷德一边抽插一边把唇贴在伊万耳边说话，“你的姐妹们有没有见过布拉金斯基先生在宿敌身下承欢的情景？你的小穴可正叫嚣着要更多来填满它呢。”

伊万撑起右腿尝试反抗，被阿尔弗雷德一把握住纤细的脚踝，如探花闻香般轻轻一吻微凸的骨节，成功让斯拉夫人缓下了欲往自己腰上狠踹的一脚。“一步错，步步错，”阿尔弗雷德的眸间暗藏意味不明的笑，只一刹功夫，竟把伊万的右腿折成大开的姿势扣上了自己的肩膀，随着性器狠撞在敏感点上带来的巨大刺激，成功让男人发出难抑的叫唤，“我不妨教教你，这盘游戏该怎么玩。”

伊万布拉金斯基终于瘫软下来，穴内横冲直撞的痛苦交织着快感，让他刹那通红了眼眶：“你不会……一直赢下去的。”

阿尔弗雷德微微蹙眉，选择用更猛更深的抽插让身下男人闭嘴，这招的确也效果显著，很快狭小暧昧的卧室就只能听见斯拉夫人小声的呜咽呻吟，和后穴不断喷溅液体的淫靡水声。“舒服吗布拉金斯基？我肏的你舒服吗？”

伊万被他一路舔咬刺激得发昏，终于哽咽着音调，颤抖地念出了爱人的名字：“阿尔，阿尔弗……”软糯声线一出，两人几乎同时宣泄了出来。

后穴被某不知轻重的小鬼折磨得不成样子，想来只能用惨不忍睹聊以形容。伊万浑身脱力地躺倒在木床上，实在装盛不下而流出的精液染湿了身下的被单，偏阿尔弗雷德按着他的双手把刚发泄完的性器重新塞回穴里，逼迫斯拉夫人接受他的所有。

吸鼻子的细微声音突兀响起在房间里，等阿尔弗雷德回过神的时候，一颗白金色的脑袋已经靠在了自己的胸膛上，委屈得简直不像穿上军装那个嚣张不可一世的红色苏维埃。

“……你能不能别把鼻涕蹭在我身上？”阿尔弗雷德如是说着，伸出手轻轻按住了伊万的头。

“我没哭，你不用假惺惺地安慰我。”刚从高潮中缓过气来的斯拉夫男人尝试摆出冷淡无谓的模样，眼眶一圈通红却让他看上去格外脆弱。

“伊万·布拉金斯基，”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，用格外郑重的语息同眼前人说话，“听着，万尼亚，我和上司都表明了美利坚的立场，对出现在你家的暴徒，我们持严厉反对态度。”讲到这里，他微微停顿，更深更紧地搂住伊万的身体，“万尼亚你要知道，我，我们，都不希望看到苏联解体。”最后一句话落在东欧男人的耳畔，是北美青年难得柔和的低语呢喃：

“毕竟……我还要你陪我过圣诞节呢。你赖不掉的。”

二十数年过去，阿尔弗雷德想起那天纷扬的大雪，依旧觉得怅然若失。裂口已经凿开，任何风吹草动都能造就帝国的崩溃，一如他预言的那样，苏维埃和苏维埃的信仰，在那个冬天被一并卷入了历史的尘埃。可他似乎，有那么一点迷惘：

弥漫20世纪下半叶的冷战就这么结束了，戛然而止，比冷战的开始更加突然。


End file.
